


One Hundred and Sixty-Eight Remembered

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Time to put it back in perspective.





	One Hundred and Sixty-Eight Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

One Hundred and Sixty-Eight Remembered by Speed and Junior

One Hundred and Sixty-Eight Remembered  
Author: Speed and Junior  
Email: &   
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: All things X-Files belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox. We are making no profit or gain from this endeavor and will receive no endorsements from any of the above mentioned individuals or organizations.  
Synopsis: Time to put it back in perspective.  
Archivists: Archive at will. Please leave our name and email attached.  
Author's Note: Feedback is more than welcome and will receive a personal reply. All flames will be ignored. Story written 9 June, 2001.

***WARNING***: Subject matter refers to the Oklahoma City bombing and the impending execution of Timothy McVeigh for this crime. I'll be blunt. This is a tricky thing to write. We wanted to try to make some sense of these events and wrote it for ourselves. We are not pushing our opinion on anyone. How you view these matters is entirely up to you. Due to the sensitive nature of this subject, please do not read if you think you may be bothered by this offering. It is not meant in any way to offend anyone, although we realize we are treading on sensitive ground. We just wrote it for ourselves, and that's it.

* * *

Monday, June 11, 2001...Early morning...

Mulder sat hunched on the couch, clutching a throw pillow and bouncing both feet incessantly. His gaze darted back and forth between the blank television screen and the remote control resting malignantly on the coffee table.

Walter Skinner stood in the kitchen doorway silently observing his agitated lover, occasionally looking away to glance at his wristwatch. Sighing heavily, Walter moved to sit beside Mulder on the sofa and wrapped an arm around Mulder's tense shoulders. "You can't change things, Fox. It's going to happen despite all your worries."

Lowering his head to rest his cheek against Walter's neck, Mulder mumbled, "I know. I know. But, I absolutely hate it, Walter."

Running his fingers through Mulder's dark hair, Skinner tried his best to offer comfort, "McVeigh wants to die, Fox. Or at least, he's ready to die. He has never denied his guilt. But, you know all of this."

Mulder nodded before continuing his weak argument, "I understand, Walter. God, do I ever understand." Wrapping an arm around Walter's waist, Mulder hugged tightly, "I know all about believing so much in a cause, that you'll do almost anything to achieve your objective." He sat silent for a moment.

Shuddering, Mulder whispered, "But, I would never take the lives of innocent children. Senseless violence serves no purpose. I know this. I do, but..." Turning to gaze sincerely into Skinner's eyes, Mulder asked, "Is it possible that Tim McVeigh actually believes what he did was right, Walter?"

Walter grimaced and shook his head. Speaking softly, he insisted, "No, Fox. McVeigh's only goal was to create the worst act of domestic terrorism the United States has ever seen. And, he accomplished his purpose. Tim McVeigh murdered one hundred and sixty-eight men, women and children for no reasons other than ignorance, prejudice and hate."

Tears stung Mulder's eyes. "Yes, he did. You're right, Walter." Wiping at his face, Mulder added, "Do you think the people in Oklahoma City will actually turn out to watch the satellite feed of the execution?"

Walter pulled Mulder against his chest and held him tightly. "Yes, Fox, I do. Attorney General Ashcroft's memo stated that approximately three hundred Oklahoma residents have requested the opportunity to witness the execution."

Mulder trembled in Skinner's embrace. "I can't imagine it, Walter. I don't think I could sit calmly and watch McVeigh die, even if I had lost someone in the explosion."

Skinner agreed. "I couldn't either, Fox. But, we don't have to witness the execution and I'd prefer that we leave the television and radio turned off until this evening. You know all of the major networks will be breaking in with special updates. We won't be able to avoid interviews and reporters' commentaries, unless we completely ignore the entire event."

Mulder sat up a little straighter and nodded, "Okay." He sighed. "You know what the worst part about this whole thing is, Walter? By tomorrow, it will be forgotten. There will be some new crisis to claim the headlines and the media circus surrounding Tim McVeigh's death by lethal injection will be yesterday's news."

Walter smiled sadly and kissed Mulder's forehead. "Timothy McVeigh's execution may be forgotten in time but his crimes against this country and its citizens will be remembered for years to come. Besides, the emphasis should be placed on the victims, Fox, not the criminal."

Making a brave attempt to return Walter's smile, Mulder concluded, "History is written by the victors, so the saying goes. Even though McVeigh won the battle of Oklahoma City, America ultimately won the war."

End

  
Archived: June 21, 2001 


End file.
